Because I Want To Love You
by Nevermore-Raven-16
Summary: (One-Shot) BBRAE Rated for swearing, and cutting. Im no good at summaries...Read & Review!


Because I Want To Love You.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...If I did...some things would be different...(cough) Raven and Beast Boy get together (cough)

* * *

The sun fell, casting a dim glow upon the lake. A lone figure sat, looking out the window, watching whatever light that remained disappear. Raven had no idea how long she had been sitting there, nor did she care. Her chest ached, and her throat was raw from crying, tears incessantly rolling down her pale face.

_' Why me?'_, she thought silently. _' Why did it have to be me?'_

An image of Malchior flashed in her mind and more tears came. She closed her eyes tight and lowered her head into her hands, sobs racking her small frame.

She never would have imagined, in a million years, that it would hurt this much. She had opened up to him, she had laughed for him, cried in front of him, something she wouldn't have done for anyone else. She had trusted him with her heart...loved him...and he threw it back in her face without so much as a second thought.

She had given herself to him, and he tossed her aside.

She wanted to die. She wanted this pain to end. How could she have been so foolish as to believe that someone actually loved her? The cold, unfeeling, half-demon sorceress who didn't give a damn about anyone. The thought almost made her laugh out loud. Almost. Not one of them would miss her.....not one. Her emotions were dangerous, so she couldn't show them. I mean, let's face it, who would want an emotionless demon as their friend? They weren't kidding anybody, especially not her.

Raven stood up and slowly crossed the room, to an old, dusty desk that was hardly ever used. Opening the top drawer, she spotted a small switchblade hidden in the shadows. She picked it up and walked back to sit at the window. The blade was slightly rusted, but sharp. Raven rolled up the sleeve of her leotard and began to drag it across her skin.

She made the first incision, holding back a cry of pain.

" This one's for you Malchior...and all the damage you caused...", tears fell and mingled with her blood.

Time seemed to pass slower than usual, each cut more painful than the last. The metallic scent of blood wafted to her nose, causing the bile to rise in her throat. This was it. She could finally die in peace.

The moon glared mockingly at her as it's rays passed through her window. It was so beautiful and so cold and distant at the same time.

" Almost like me..."

Raven raised the knife to her neck, a smile lit her face. Just as she was about to cut, a soft knock was heard at the door. The knife fell out of her hand, and landed in the puddle of blood beneath her. Half-panicked, she quickly rolled down her leotard sleeve, pain shooting through her arm as she did so.

" W-Who is it?", she asked, trying to sound annoyed.

" It's me...", Beast Boy. " What's going on in there?"

" What do you mean?" Raven grabbed the knife and hid it in her boot.

Faster than she could see, the door opened and closed softly, and there stood Beast Boy, staring at her through the darkness.

" What're you-"

" Raven, what the hell is going on?" he swallowed hard, " I....I smell blood."

Her eyes widened considerably.

" I smelled it all the way down the hall." his voice was soft

" How...I mean...how did you...I....", she glared at him," I don't know what you're talking about."

" I think you do..." he crossed the room slowly

" Stay away from me!" she kept her voice at a low hiss.

He kept coming closer, ignoring her command. She backed away until she came in contact with the wall. Her heart was beating fast and she was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss. When he was a foot away from her, he reached out slowly to take her hand. She pulled it away from him, and his hand retracted. Then, his other hand reached out and grabbed her injured wrist. She let out a yelp of pain and tried to pull it away, but his grip was too strong this time. He slowly rolled up her sleeve...

" Rae...." his voice sounded pained, ".....why?"

She finally freed her wrist from his hand and glared up at him.

" Why would you care?!", tears started to fall freely again, " Get the hell out of my room. Go back downstairs to your friends...to your perfect life!"

" They're your friends too..."

" I have no friends.", she turned her head from him and whispered to herself, " Im alone...and I always will be..."

" Stop it, Rae!" he snapped

" Get out." she whispered.

" No. Not until you tell me why."

" Get. Out."

He didn't budge.

" Im not leaving until you tell me..." his face softened, " I care about you...a lot..."

" Bullshit! Why don't you do me a favor and stop lying to me." she moved to the door, but he blocked her.

" Im not lying...I....I-I love you....It hurts me to see you likes this...to see you hurting yourself..."

She was shocked, but didn't show it.

" You don't love me. You never have. No one can love me."

He lifted her chin with his hand so he could look into her eyes.

" You're wrong. I do love you. I would do anything for you. You are just too wrapped up in Malchior's lies to see that." she visibly flinched at the mention of Malchior. " I've never felt this strongly about someone before...and I doubt I ever will again." his voice was breaking

Raven was about to respond, but found that she couldn't...because Beast Boy was kissing her. A torrent of emotions flooded through her. The kiss was so soft and warm, and it felt so...right. She fought the urge to kiss him back, but failed miserably. She closed her eyes and leaned in to him slowly, letting warmth flood through her. Time stood still and tears mingled as the two explored this new feeling together. She could feel his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips slightly and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. His arms snaked their way around her waist.

The need for air finally drove the two apart and they rested their foreheads together. They stayed silent, enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. Raven then broke the silence...

" Why?"

He looked at her questioningly.

" Why me, Beast Boy?" her voice was hoarse, " Why do you love me?"

He grinned at her.

" Because I want to love you."

" But....what about Terra?"

" What about Terra?" he raised an eyebrow

" Well...I thought..."

" You thought I loved Terra.", she nodded. " I thought I did too. About a month after...you know...I came to the realization...that I had only had a crush on Terra. She was friendly toward me, laughed at my jokes, cheered me up if I was ever sad. But I never loved her...she was too much...like me."

Raven buried her face in the crook of his neck and began to cry.

" It still hurts so much...please...don't leave me alone..."

" I won't."

He gently picked up the crying girl and went over and set her on the bed. He sat next to her and held her tight, afraid she might disappear. The two fell asleep shortly afterward, comfortable in their embrace.

-The Next Morning-

Starfire walked down the hall leading towards Raven's room. It was noon already, and the goth girl had not made an appearance...which was odd, due to the fact that she was usually up before anyone. She stopped in front of the door and knocked softly.

" Friend Raven? It is I, Starfire. Are you...presentable?"

No answer.

" Raven?"

Still no answer.

She slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

" Please do not be mad, Friend, but I-" She stopped when her gaze met the sleeping couple. Beast Boy lay on his side, arms wrapped around Raven, who was curled up in a ball against his torso. She blushed lightly, and smiled. Walking over, she grabbed a blanket that had been discarded onto the floor and covered the two up, then proceeded to walk out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The End

A/N: Was it good or bad? Review and Tell me. I don't know unless you do. Thank you to those of you who reviewed my other story, Dance With Me? Well...all except one...(Terrawillrise). This is a warning to all BB/T lovers...I write BB/Rae fanfiction. If you don't like the couple, you don't have to read the story. Don't flame me because you hate my pairings, that's just rude. If my actual writing is bad, tell me. On another note, I don't hate Terra. I used to like BB/T, when my brother introduced me to the show. Well, I then started to read TT fanfics...and I came across BB/Rae...and I loved it. Review Please! I love Reviews!


End file.
